


Hope Springs Eternal

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, Begging, Chastity, F/F, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: River thinks the Doctor has been a bit too distracted. The Doctor isn't sure she agrees.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Hope Springs Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 22! Chastity! I had so much fun making the Doctor a whiny little kvetcher.

"You know," the Doctor said, "I think you've made your point." She was trying to sound as if she was putting her foot down. 

She'd never been good at putting her foot down when it came to River. 

"My point?" River looked up from her book, one eyebrow up. 

"D'you remember that argument we had the other day?" The Doctor sidled closer, hands in her pockets. She was trying to put on an attitude of nonchalance. She'd have whistled, if she had worked out how to do so with her current mouth.

"We have a lot of arguments," River said, and she turned a page. 

"We had a _specific_ argument a few days ago. Twenty eight days ago. Five days, three hours, twenty seven minutes ago." A pause. "Twenty eight minutes ago." She rocked on her heels.

River rested her chin on her hand, and she gave the Doctor her full attention. The Doctor tried not to shrink under the intensity of the gaze. "We have a lot of arguments," River repeated. "One of the delights of our relationship is our banter. We do banter quite a bit." 

"We do," said the Doctor, "but I would be happy to do literally anything for you."

"Would you now?" River drummed her fingers on the cover of her book. 

"I would," the Doctor said. 

"And why is that?" River was smiling, all bright eyes and equally bright teeth. 

The Doctor was reminded of a tiger in the grass, and she wasn't sure if she was roused or terrified. Which was part of the problem, really.

"You said that as of late I've been getting complacent vis a vis romance and sex and all that business." The Doctor made a dismissive hand gesture. 

"The fact that you refer to it as 'all that business' really is all the proof I need," River said, her voice as dry as the bones she dug up. 

"I don't need me to go into all of that," the Doctor said defensively. She had a feeling she was on very thin ice. 

"So I clearly don't need to do anything," River said, and she went back to her book. 

"River," the Doctor said, and she gave a long, drawn out whine. "That isn't fair." She actually fell to her knees in front of the couch, right in front of River.

"Life isn't fair, my dear," River didn't sound particularly bothered.

"But we could _make_ it fair," the Doctor countered. "We could do everything in our power to make it fair. More fair. Fairer. The most fair." She reached out, her hand hovering over River's ankle. 

River gently nudged the Doctor in the leg with one foot, and her bare toes curled in the loose blue fabric of the Doctor's trousers. "It's hardly unfair," River countered. "You _did_ agree to this."

The Doctor groaned, rubbing her face with both hands. "I didn't realize it would be so..." She tried to find the words to describe what she was finding, and then lost her train of thought, because River's toes were making their way up the Doctor's thigh. 

The Doctor shivered. Arousal was already blooming in her gut, but almost everything did that to her these days. She could be mending a crack on the TARDIS wall and just get stuck with a wave of desperation, like a bucket of water dumped on her head. 

Admittedly, some of that was probably the TARDIS was in on the joke. The TARDIS was _always_ on River's side, and probably found this whole mess funny. The two of them had always been perverse like that. 

"Maybe it's... mmm... maybe it's dangerous, for me to be this distracted," the Doctor suggested, and her voice cracked. She was already getting wet, her cunt clenching around nothing, her nipples getting hard. She could, in theory, do something about her nipples. Maybe if she tried, she could even have an orgasm with that. If she tried. 

Maybe.

River probably wouldn't like that, though. 

"You can sonic yourself free," River said, and she moved her foot farther up, to the Doctor's inner thigh. 

The Doctor shifted, so that she was sitting full upright, her legs wide open. It was no use - nothing was going to happen. She was starting to shake, and her teeth were going to start chattering soon. Had she ever been this worked up before? This _desperate_? 

"But... then you'd win," the Doctor said, and she hated how petulant she sounded.

"I wasn't aware that this was a competition," River said, and her eyebrow was up again. She was looking straight down at the Doctor, and she'd discarded her book. 

“It isn’t,” the Doctor said quickly. “Not at all, no. Not a competition at all.” She was inching closer. 

The tips of River’s bare toes were almost touching the seam at the crotch of the Doctor’s trousers. “So why are you talking about winning?”

The Doctor groaned, her eyes fixed on River’s foot. It was pressing down on her crotch. She had to look at it, because the special material in the chastity belt River had put her in kept her from feeling _anything_. After the third day, she’d done some experimenting with pillows and her own hands and River’s strongest vibrator. And… nothing.

Why had she agreed to this in the first place?

“River,” the Doctor said, her tone pitiful. “Please?” 

“I don’t think I want to take you out yet,” River said, and she ground her heel against the Doctor’s crotch, her toes curling over the spot where the Doctor’s clint would be, if not for the chastity belt and the Doctor’s clothes. 

“Aren’t you worried about me being distracted while flying the TARDIS?” The Doctor tried to keep her voice reasonable. 

“You’re always distracted,” River said. “If anything, you’ve been more focused. I should have thought of this years ago.” Another roll of her foot, as if she was rocking on the ball of her foot. 

“River,” the Doctor whined. “Please?”

River withdrew her foot, and she patted her lap. She grinned at the Doctor’s uncomprehending expression. “Come hop up, sweetie,” she said. 

The Doctor scrambled to climb into River’s lap, her knees shaking. She straddled her wife, as instructed, and then she sighed, as her braces were pushed down her shoulders and her two shirts were carelessly pulled up and off, along with her sports bra. She would have been embarrassed at sitting in River’s lap like this, topless and desperate while River stayed sitting, all put together, but… well.

She’d done worse. She’d let River fuck her arse the other day, and she’d licked her wife through five consecutive orgasms, each little one setting off the next. If she really wanted - or needed - to get out of the dreaded thing, she _could_.

But she could probably take a little longer, right?

The Doctor pressed her face into the top of River’s head, and she groaned, taking in the familiar scent of River’s shampoo and the oils she used in her hair - jasmine and cinnamon and the familiar hot scent of skin. She clutched at River’s shoulders, as River’s warm hands went to her breasts.

“You’re so soft in this body,” River said. Her breath was gusting over the Doctor’s nipples, and the Doctor whined in the back of her throat. “So compact.”

“Mm,” the Doctor said, noncommittal. 

“These are absolutely _lovely_ ,” River added, and she pinched the Doctor’s nipples. 

The Doctor yelped, and her hips jerked forward. She curled forward, her forehead pressing into the top of River’s head. 

“And so much more sensitive than the last set,” River mused. She pressed the Doctor’s breasts together, burying her face in the Doctor’s cleavage, and then she was kissing along the side of the Doctor’s breast, going towards the Doctor’s nipple. She wrapped her lips around it, and the Doctor groaned deep in the back of her throat.

“They are, aren’t they?” The Doctor’s voice went up half an octave, and then she was slumping forward, as River sucked on her nipple, taking as much of the breast as she was able to into her mouth. She was sucking hard enough that the Doctor could hear it, and the anxious, double pulse between her legs seemed to be getting harder. She ground her hips forward on instinct, but that didn’t do anything for her at all - no friction, in that special chastity belt that River had put her in.

It all went… vague for a bit. The Doctor clutched at River’s shoulders, River’s hair. Her nipples were sucked and kissed, the breast around them bitten and kissed and sucked. She would probably be purple - this body bruised _so_ easily. And she was being drawn tighter and tighter - it was something like an orgasm, almost.

Maybe.

_Maybe she’ll keep me in chastity so long that I forget what an orgasm even feels like_ , thought some delirious corner of the Doctor’s mind, and that shouldn’t have sent even _more_ arousal to pulse through her. She was completely at River’s mercy, and River was clearly having the time of her life.

It did seem like she could come from nipple stimulation, though - she was getting closer, even with the fruitless rocking of her hips. The licking and sucking was getting more intense - River had pushed her breasts together, and she was lapping at the Doctor’s nipples, gently. 

“You like that, don’t you, sweetie?” River’s tone was almost _gentle_.

The Doctor, too far gone to say anything, just nodded frantically. 

“That’s enough, then,” said River. She pressed another gentle little kiss to the Doctor’s collarbone, then patted the Doctor on the hip.

The Doctor blinked. “What?”

“Up,” River siad. “My legs are falling asleep.” 

“But -” 

“Well?” River looked up at her, one eyebrow up. 

“I just…” The Doctor licked her lips. “I thought there would be…” She trailed off. “Do you want me to do something for you?” 

“Nah,” said River. “Why don’t you go check on the TARDIS? I think the gravitational temporal regulator is a little off kilter.”

The Doctor blinked. “What?” 

“The gravitational temporal regulator?” River's tone was almost _casual_. 

"What about it?" 

“Very important,” River said solemnly, and she was smiling wider, and her teeth were very white. “I’ll come get you when I need you, darling,” she added, and the Doctor sighed.

She knew a dismissal when she heard one. Her hands were shaking as she pulled her shirts back on, and her desperate clit thumped at her like rain on a tin roof. 

But maybe River would change her mind. Hope forever sprang eternal, and that was what made it worth it. 

… that, and just how much it turned her on.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!


End file.
